Organic high polymer materials having an electron-conductivity have recently been investigated as to the applicability thereof to batteries and other various functional devices. For instance, polyanilines, polythiophenes, polypyrroles, polyphenylenevinylenes, polyphenyleneacetylenes and polyacetylenes are considered to be hopeful, and these are described in West German Patents 3,223,544, 3,318,856, 3,318,857, 3,325,892, 3,338,904 and 3,421,296 and JP-A-58-187432, JP-A-59-43060, JP-A-59-112583, JP-A-58-209864, JP-A-59-207933, JP-A-60-120722, JP-A-60-67527, JP-A-62-225518, JP-A-62- 53328 JP-A-63-199726, JP-A-60-223817, JP-A-61-83221 and JP-A-59-31565. (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application".) Although these high polymers have an excellent electron-conductivity, they have some drawbacks that the mechanical strength is poor, and since the solvent-solubility is poor, the moldability and workability is poor. Therefore, electron-conductive high polymers having both an excellent electron-conductivity and an excellent moldability and workability are desired.
An electroconductive material now in use is composed of the above-mentioned electron-conductive high polymer and an electrolyte in the form of a layer. In such constitution, exchange of electron for ion at the interface between them is to be effected rapidly in order that the device or battery may sufficiently function.
As the electrolyte, a solid polyelectrolyte is preferred in view of various points that it is free from leakage of liquid, the mechanical strength is large and the flexibility of the laminate material is large. Various reports of using such a solid polyelectrolyte in the constitution of an electroconductive material have been made up to the present.
For instance, as one example of an electro-conductive electronic material comprising a combination of such a solid polyelectrolyte and an electron-conductive high polymer, POLYMER, 1981, vol. 22, November, pages 1454 to 1455 has disclosed an organic battery comprising a combination of a polyacetylene and a solid electrolyte. However, the battery has various problems that the film of polyacetylene as prepared by addition polymerization has a poor oxidation stability, the contact at the interface of the solid polyelectrolyte is insufficient so that a good electro-conductivity could not be obtained, and the response speed is slow as a device material.
JP-A-62-98577 has disclosed an electroconductive laminate material comprising a combination of a high polymer having a conjugated double bond in the electrolytic polymerized main chain and a solid polyelectrolyte. However, the material also has various problems that the interfacial contact between the electron-conductive high polymer and the solid polyelectrolyte is insufficient and therefore the interfacial resistance is large and the electro-conductivity of the material is not good and additionally the mechanical strength of the material is poor.
As a compound which may have both a sufficient mechanical strength and a good electroconductivity, polymers having a carbazole group-containing repeating unit in the side chain, for example, a compound of a formula: ##STR1## were discussed in 37th High Polymer Discussion Meeting 2H04. However, the electroconductivity of the compound was from 10.sup.-4 to 10.sup.-5 S/cm and is therefore insufficient.
Where a polyaniline or polyheterocyclic compound is used as an electrode material, anions are doped or disdoped along with the redox reaction. Takehara et al. (56th Meeting of Electrochemical Association, 3G24) have reported that the diffusion of anions is conducted at a determining speed in the procedure.
As a means of preventing the diffusion of anions, one example has been illustrated in JP-A-63-215772, where an anionic compound is used as a doping agent. However, the method has been found to disadvantageously cause the concentration gradient of the anionic compound because of the diffusion thereof after repeated doping. Therefore, the method could not be a sufficient improving means.